1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly, to a modular pressure balancing valve, a pressure balancing cartridge, a thermostatic cartridge assembly, and a diverter assembly.
2. Background
In conventional pressure balancing valve assemblies, a separate valve body (e.g., a dedicated valve body) is used for each desired valve configuration. In addition, separate valve bodies also are used for thermostatic cartridges.
For example, in conventional valve assemblies, separate pressure balancing valves must be used for each of a shower only valve, a tub and shower valve, and a valve with an integral diverter, ect. Accordingly, the use of separate valves for each configuration results in increased inventory costs and material costs, since numerous individual valves must be manufactured, shipped, and stocked, for example, by the manufacturer, distributor, or plumber for each configuration.
Moreover, in some conventional valve assemblies, the stop valves are separate components that are installed into the respective valve body being used for the particular valve configuration. This results in having to use more material in the assembled valve and also results in a greater distance across the inlet ports.
FIGS. 1(a), 1(b), 1(c), 2(a), and 2(b) illustrate conventional valve assemblies for use, for example, as a shower only valve, a tub and shower valve, and a valve with an integral diverter, etc.
FIG. 1(a) illustrates a conventional 3-port valve assembly 101. As shown in FIG. 1(a), the valve body is cast with 3 ports, including inlet ports 111 and 113 and outlet port 112. The stop valves 115 and 116 are separate components that are installed in the inlet ports 111 and 113. A valve cover 110 covers a cavity having a conventional pressure balancing valve.
FIG. 1(b) illustrates a conventional 4-port valve assembly 102. As shown in FIG. 1(b), the valve body is cast with 4 ports, including inlet ports 121 and 123, and outlet ports 122 and 124. The stop valves 125 and 126 are separate components that are installed in the inlet ports 121 and 123. A valve cover 120 covers a cavity having a conventional pressure balancing valve.
FIG. 1(c) illustrates another conventional 4-port valve assembly 103. As shown in FIG. 1(c), the valve body is cast with 4 ports, including inlet ports 131 and 133, and outlet ports 132 and 134. The stop valves 135 and 136 are separate components that are installed in the inlet ports 131 and 133. The outlet port 134 is cast such that a diverter 137 can be accommodated therein. A valve cover 130 covers a cavity having a conventional pressure balancing valve.
With reference to FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b), cut-away views of a conventional valve body and a conventional pressure balancing cartridge will now be described.
As shown in FIG. 2(a), conventional valves include a separate insert 180 to facilitate assembly.
FIG. 2(b) shows a cut-away view of a conventional valve 102, as shown in FIG. 1(b), which can provide flow to a shower, and which includes an upper outlet port 122 and a lower outlet port 124. The conventional valve 102 with flow to the shower (e.g., tub and shower, and diverter valves) requires a separate water channel, such as back channel 140, which is cast into the valve body to direct water to the upper outlet port 122 (e.g., the shower outlet). A conventional pressure balancing cartridge 150 is provided in a cavity in the valve body. The pressure balancing cartridge 150 includes a valve stem 151, which can be connected to a handle or knob (not shown). A valve cover 120 covers the cavity. The pressure balancing cartridge 150 may include alignment pins 170, which are aligned with holes in the inner most surface of the cavity of the valve body when assembled. The pressure balancing cartridge 150 may include a plurality of O-rings for sealing the pressure balancing cartridge 150 within the cavity of the valve body. For example, the pressure balancing cartridge 150 shown in FIG. 2(b), has an O-ring for each inlet, as well as two O-rings on the inserts and two O-rings on the cover.
The use of a separate channel, such as the back channel 140, in conventional valves requires more material and a larger valve body. Moreover, a more complicated core is needed to cast the valve body having the separate channel. Thus, the conventional valve assemblies can increase the manufacturing costs associated with each of the dedicated valves. Additionally, the separate channel can increase the valves susceptibility to clogging, corrosion, and/or leakage, etc. Furthermore, in conventional valve assemblies, the alignment and seating of the pressure balancing cartridge can be difficult, for example, because the correct alignment of the cartridge in the valve body may not be visually inspected or confirmed.